total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Everyone and Cameron
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Cameron. Overview Cameron has a very kind-hearted personality, and due to his weak physical status, any attempt he makes to participate in or win a physical challenge is often met with encouragement from others. He finds strong support in his teammates, and he is good friends with almost all of them. He often tries to help his team win the challenges. Dave They don't have many interactions due to Dave being asocial with his teammates, but when they lose the first challenge, Dave wants to vote Cameron. However, Dave ended up being voted off, mostly because he started a one-sided conflict with Cameron for no reason. Duncan In this season, Duncan has shown more respect towards Cameron, due to being on the same team. They are even starting to develop a friendship. They seem to be great teammates as shown in the events on Volleybrawl, when Cameron agrees with Duncan's plan, and when Cameron is cheered for by Duncan after winning the first point for the Beavers, Duncan is one of the Beavers that chears Cameron after winning the challenge for his team. Cody This friendship starts during the first challenge, when they are both put in the same team and start to talk about Sierra's previous obsession with both of them. They start being friends due to some of their mutual interests and also by being people that generally don't make enemies. This friendship get stronger after Cody joins to Sky's alliance with Cameron. Cody chears Cameron after he wins for his team the challenge. Courtney Courtney and Cameron are the weirdest friends on their team, mostly due to Courtney's bossy attitude. Cameron agrees that she should stop her bossy ways, but, nonetheless, they don't hate each other and support each other in the challenge. They start getting closer to each other after their team wins their first challenge in Volleybrawl. They later have a conflict on All Aboard The Cuckoo Train and Topple on The Luck Players due to Courtney thinking Cameron is a weakling, later this make Cameron mad and he shows to his team that he also deserves to be there winning by himself the team challenge on Relay Feelings Speed Fast. Chef Hatchet Chef Hatchet hate Cameron due to him being a weakling and also a annoyance in Volleybrawl. Dawn They don't have any interaction at the moment in this season, but they are show "friends" from TDROTI Fang Seems to be neutral towards Cameron due to the events of TDROTI and TDAS. Gwen In Trials and Triva-lations, Cameron and Gwen both arrive to the island surprised at what was in store. During the challenges they weren't able to interact much because of being on different teams, however both were equality terrified of Chef's inhuman behavior. In Volleybrawl, the two were planned to battle each other, until all the contestants started complaining about the challenge. Later, she is placed to battle Cameron again in the new challenge of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Cameron wins the game, and even though Gwen gives Cameron the "thumbs up" she is thoroughly surprised she lost to him, and is unable to get the thought out her head for the entire day. In All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, In Gwen trys to persuade Cameron and the rest of the Contestants to move out before they get attacked. In The Super Wi-Fi Spies, Gwen begins to get annoyed with Cameron and what she believes to be his "fake" good attitude towards Lindsay for the entire episode. In Puzzle Riot, Gwen was genuinely kind, and empathetic to Cameron. During the challenge when the contestants tryed to make fun of Cameron's mom to win a point, Gwen refused. Thus, then comforting Cameron saying, "It's OK Cameron." In Korean Teaching or Learning, Gwen was completely irritated with Cameron as he was in an obvious alliance to vote her out. As she went along in the game, she pointed out that she thought Cameron was a "kiss up" by the way he interacted with Lindsay. Later in the episode Cameron along with Tyler vote Gwen out. Heather Lindsay LeShawna They can be considered friends due to LeShawna trying to protect him from Duncan without knowledge of their friendship, but later Cameron votes her off because she didn't help the team in any challenges, and also due Cameron's alliance. Noah He and Noah don't have any interaction until Starting Off on Humble Beginnings were they are see interacting and forming a friendship due to both like to reading and normal attitude of both, they are seem to be friends but also rivals due to being on different teams, they later start being more friendly to each other on the merge where they both cheer for each other, this bond is more close due to Cameron and Noah winning on Korean Teaching or Learning. Samey There wasn't interaction between then cause Samey being on the other team a short-lived time on the camp. Scarlett There's no much interaction between those two, but Scarlett seems to hate Cameron because he is inferior to her. Scott Due to their past experiences with each other from their first two seasons together, it's fairly obvious that Cameron and Scott do not get along with each other. Cameron, being the social shut-in he is, is absolutely terrified by Scott. For the third time, both are placed on the same team. This is caused them to interact in plenty of episodes. In Trials and Triva-lations, Cameron doesn't seem too pleased to be on a team with Scott, unlike how he feels about the rest of his teammates, still seeming terrified of Scott's dangerous nature. Scott sees Cameron as an obstacle that could get in his way. Despite their heated conflict, Cameron seems concerned towards Scott when the teams are told that Fang will attack them if they ever get a question wrong. In Volleybrawl, when the challenge is, at first, to throw balls at each other, Cameron believes in himself that he can win for his team, before Scott rudely criticizes Cameron, laughing that Cameron's fingers are as slippery as grease. Despite this, both cheer on each other when its their turn to do their now Rock Paper Scissors challenge, both of which both win in. In Topple on the Luck Players, when Cameron seems proud of his team for winning the last challenge, Scott questions how Cameron would be surprised in the first place. Despite this, Cameron cheers Scott on when he scores the Beaver's only point, and questions Chef's logic when he doesn't count Scott's second one. Even though Scott was the most useful member of the Beavers in the challenge, Cameron thought of this as a chance to finally eliminate Scott, having no hesitance in doing so. With Scott feeling betrayal from the rest of his team after all the work he had done, Cameron has a guilty look, realizing he could've needed Scott for future challenges. In Relay Feeling Speed Fast, Cameron, despite having one of the largest conflicts with Scott, feels guilty for betraying him like that. In the challenge, Cameron encourages his team to win for Scott, as hard as it is to say. Sky For more information about this section, visit: Sky and Cameron The friendship between Cameron and Sky begins in the first challenge, when Cameron is introduced to her. From then on, they form a great friendship due to being good teammates and people that like to support their team. This friendship seems to get stronger as more episodes pass, and after Cameron joins to the Sky's alliance. Tyler :For more information about this section, visit: Cameron and Tyler. Despite being on opposite teams in Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, both Cameron and Tyler have grown to like each other and became to be great friends. Eventually in the series, Tyler joins Cameron's alliance with Cody, Duncan, and Sky. This is for Tyler to assure that he makes it far with his friends. Both Cameron and Tyler reach the Merge in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. This is gives them more intearction throughout the game. Both have proven to be formidable players in challenges. See also Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Everyone Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Attractions Category:Friendships Category:Alliances Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Contestants Category:Characters